Blankets
by azuremiko
Summary: Blankets aren't the only thing you can use to keep warm.


another kuroxtomo drabble oneshot thing.. lately it's been easier to get ideas out through these mini oneshots... anyways! as usual, comments and suggestions are appreciated! and, as always...

disclaimer: don't own tsubasa reservoir chronicle characters or anything affiliated with CLAMP. shame, really, that is. haha i just own the mini-plot. please don't steal it.

i rated it k+ mainly because of the _minor MINOR _ alcohol reference... just to be safe! haha don't wanna get booted...

OH by the way, i have [**finally** updated The Anatomy of a Cream Puff and will be uploading the chapter at the same time as this oneshot. so be sure to check it out! —big smile—

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Blankets**

Tomoyo frowned as she spotted a dim light that seeped from under a door. Working overtime? She paused from her stride to survey it for a second. She knocked lightly on the door.

No response.

She knocked again, this time with a little more force.

Still no response.

With a small stubborn pout, Tomoyo turned the knob of the door slowly, as if anticipating resistance. The door slid open smoothly and Tomoyo peeked into the room.

The sight that greeted her bright amethyst eyes made her smile and sigh at the same time. She opened the door further and invited herself in.

A familiar somebody was having a good snooze on his desk, his folded arms hiding his face and his swivel chair scooted as far back as his long legs would allow him. His body was hunched over the desk, but his spiky black hair was still prominent in the glow of the computer screen.

His steady breathing mingled with the hum of the computer.

Tomoyo chuckled softly as she slipped off her jacket. She draped it as best as she could over Kurogane's broad shoulders, at the same time aiming a well placed kiss on his neck, right behind his ear.

She reached over to turn off the monitor, dousing the small room in darkness, the only light now coming from the hallway where Tomoyo had entered from.

Smoothly, Tomoyo exited, closing the door silently behind her.

-- -- --

Glancing at the clock, Tomoyo was glad to see that it was time to pack up. She stretched out her arms before pushing back her chair and standing up, glancing out her window at the skyline. The sky was a silky black, riddled with buildings and tiny rectangular lights. Some may scoff at the busy view, but Tomoyo saw the beauty of it, equally as a country sky. She smiled to herself as she turned back to her desk.

She had a visitor at her door.

Tomoyo's smile broadened as she reached underneath her desk to grab her purse. She didn't say anything as she approached her guest. He was sort of holding out a jacket, not directly at Tomoyo, but more off to the side. His head was also turned to the opposite side, almost as if unwilling to face Tomoyo head on.

"Yours," he grumbled in his deep voice.

Still without speaking, Tomoyo took her jacket, smiling up at Kurogane. Kurogane's gaze was still turned away from hers and she could see a small pout on the edge of his lips.

Ah, he was doing his stubborn, sort of shy-guy, "I'm too much of a man" thing again.

Tomoyo hugged her jacket to her chest and she could recognize Kurogane's smell on it. It smelled of coffee, a very light cologne that reminded her of warm, fresh laundry, and the faintest tint of alcohol. She smiled secretly at the recognition of the last scent.

"So who's cooking tonight? You or me?" she asked conversationally.

Kurogane shot Tomoyo an appraising look, his eyebrow raised and crimson eyes piercing hers.

"You've seen my refrigerator." It wasn't a question.

Tomoyo laughed and her voice sang.

"My place, then," she chuckled. As Kurogane held open the door for her, she thanked him politely, stepping out of her office. Before he could step through, Tomoyo twirled around, looking at Kurogane intently. "Did you sleep well?"

Kurogane looked at Tomoyo's serene smiling face and his eyes traveled lower to see her clutching her jacket. The look on her face prompted his own crooked grin.

"Yeah, I did."


End file.
